


Dreams In A Hospital

by origamigoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Sabriel - Freeform, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans gotten hurt and he's in the hospital. While he's there, Cas decides to make a surprise visit. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams In A Hospital

“Anna.” I call, loud just loud enough for her sound sensitive angel ears to hear me. “Anna, I need your help.”  
“Finally decided to kill me Castiel?” She looks calm.  
“I came alone.”  
“What is it that you need?”  
“I am considering disobedience. What should I do?” She steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. Before I know what i’m doing, I pull away. She looks hurt.  
“Oh, I forgot Cas, I am the plague of heaven.” She sounds defensive. “The child who lost her way. Figure it out on your own, Cas.” I place my hand on her shoulder as she turns away.  
“I want… I need your help. Please. I would be disobeying god's word.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s time to think for yourself, Castiel.” She leaves this time and I do not stop her. I think about what she said while standing there. I fly back to the only place I could possibly think clearly. To the hospital, with Dean. I stand and watch him sleep.  
‘Do you love him?’ Yes. ‘Would you do anything in the world for him?’ Absolutely. ‘If, when you tell him the truth about how you feel, and he rejects you, will you let him go?’ I can’t. I look up to the ceiling, knowing that even if he pushes me away, buries the knowledge of my love for him so deep that it’s below baby memories, I can’t leave him. I sit down in a chair on the side of Deans bed.  
“Mmm...Cas.” I look up as I hear my name in Deans usually smokey soft voice. Although, right now, it sounds like its been cheese grated. I see that he is still asleep, only dreaming. It does not look like a particularly bad dream, in fact, he is smiling. One of those rare smiles, the ones you only see when he’s asleep nowadays. I cock my head slightly, an old habit. I don’t want to invade his privacy, but I would like to know what he’s dreaming about. I push away his veiled walls, and step into his unconsciousness.  
He’s in another musty hotel room. I didn’t think this would make him happy, but then I see something. I see myself, and him. Just sitting at the table, with a couple of beers. Only, I look around, there’s no Sam.  
“Sam will be gone for a few hours.” Dean says almost on cue.  
“Really? I wonder what we could do to pass the time.” Dream me says, and taps his chin.  
“I know of a few things.” Dean says with a downright naughty grin. Dream me looks as though he never heard what he said.  
“We could watch a movie, take a nap, read a book.” Dean doesn’t even look annoyed. “Or fuck each others brains out, until one of us can’t go anymore… or both of us.” I’m startled by the last one. Dean looks considering.  
“I think I like that last idea.”  
I was wrong to intrude into his dreams, it is his dreams not mine. I got out of there as soon as the lusty haze in Dean’s eyes turned into hunger. Which didn’t take that long. I now sit beside his hospital bed again and watch as he mumbles my name among other incoherent words. I do not wake him when he arches against the bed, nor do I wake him when he moans my name and begs. I sit and watch. When he goes still once again, I tentatively let myself back in his mind. We are no longer sitting at the table, or clothed for that matter. We are tangled up in the covers on the bed. My own black hair ruffled and askew. Deans honey blond hair, usually spiked, is ruffled and messy. His emerald green eyes look glazed, post-sex haze. I sit at the table that we were once sitting at, watching him sleep. I must've let my mind space because all of the sudden he was looking at me shocked and looking back to my slumbering body.  
“Cas?” He tries to cover the sleeping me with the blanket.  
“Don’t bother. I saw what happened.”  
“What? You were here! Why didn’t you say something?”  
“Well. Technically, I only saw the beginning. But your rumpled state now suggests that you and he did something.”  
“Cas, I’m sorry. I can explain. I swear.”  
“It would be most convenient of you to wake up before we speak of this.” And with that I am back in the room, my mind in my own body. I look around and place a kiss on his forehead, holding the sides of his head in my hands.  
“I love you, Dean.” I whisper. I let go and, with a flutter of wings, I am in his motel room where Sam is sitting at his computer. He’s so used to me coming in unannounced he doesn’t even look up.  
“Hello, Cas.”  
“Hello, Sam.” I pause a moment. “Does your brother have feelings for me?” He is startled by this, he looks up and opens and closes his mouth. No doubt looking for a way to politely say no.  
“Well. Umm.” He throws his hands up into the air. “Who the hell told you?” It was my turn to be started.  
“No one. Well, technically, he was mumbling my name in his sleep.” I left it at that, as of late I have been applying my filter. “So he does?”  
“Yeah, Cas. But don’t tell him I told you. He’ll kick my ass. Wait, why do you want to know?”  
“Because, I love him.” He looked taken aback.  
“Um, Okay. Did you tell him?”  
“Well, no.” He nods. All of the sudden the door is flung open and Dean is standing in the threshold.  
“I’m going to leave.” Sam says.  
“Good idea.” Dean responds.  
“So,” I say “How’d you get out of the hospital?”  
“Persuasion. How much did you actually see?” He doesn’t beat around the bush.  
“Um, until you started ripping my clothes off with your teeth?” He looks somewhat horrified. “And I came back after you and I- he were in the bed.”  
“Okay, Cas. I’m sorry… Actually, No. I’m not. I would have eventually found the balls to tell you but probably in no better way than you found out. Cuz’ what you saw, and more, is what I want to do to you. Not just right now, but all the time. Cas, I love you.”  
I didn’t know how to respond. So, I stepped closer to him, close enough for us to kiss. And that’s exactly what I did. It was a quick kiss at first, but became deeper with passion.  
“I love you too, Dean. I love your self-sacrificing, egotistical, jackass self. I love you.You pompous ass.” I sigh and wrap us snug inside of my wings. Dean looks astonished, then smiles. He runs his hand through my wings feathers, which I must say, feels amazing.  
“Like ‘em?” I ask.  
“I have a thing for wings, and I could possibly develop a much bigger thing for yours.” I can see his pants growing tighter as he touches my wings.  
“I can see that.” I run my hand down his chest, and nuzzle the side of his neck. I push my fingers under his shirt and pinch his pebble hard nipple, toying with it at first then pinching and pulling, all while Dean is moaning and tugging on my shirt with one hand and my belt with the other.  
“Now now, Dean. Let’s not be hasty.” I never knew I could tease so well. A nip on his neck, and a kiss right behind his ear. A sweet spot, his knees practically buckle underneath him. I’ll have to remember that.  
“P-please, Cas. Please.”  
”What do you want, Dean?”  
“I want you to f-fuck me.”  
“What was that?” And thats when he snaps.  
“I said I want you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name, and can still feel you inside me in the morning!” He turns the tables and pulls me ontop of him on the bed.  
“Damn, Dean. I like this.” I smile and kneel over him, I lean down and nip his jugular vein. He pulls at my trench coat, so I take it off for him. I take off my blazer and start to unbutton my shirt. He lays a hand over mine when I do this.  
“Let me.” He says, and like in the dream he starts unbuttoning them with his teeth, and may I say. Hottest. Thing. Ever. When he lays his luscious, cock sucking lips on that first button my trousers begin to tent. I pull the shirt from my shoulders. I don’t mean to, but with my unnatural strength I literally rip his shirt off of him.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“I didn’t like that shirt anyways. Now finish striping, angel.” He smiles deviously. I stand up and pull my pants off.  
“Comando? I like it.” I kick my shoes and socks off along with the pants. I stop holding onto my grace and let my dark wings manifest. I had to hold them back to get the trench coat off. My wings lay elegantly to the side of us, turned up halfway down the wing.  
“My god, angel. You’re stunning.” I blush a little bit at that.  
“I’m not nearly as beautiful as you, hunter.” He smiles as I kneel in front of him and run my fingertips up his jean clad thighs. I unbutton and unzip his pants.  
“Hips up.” Dean lifts his hips up as I pull. His boxers, that would usually be loose, are taut and tented.  
“Go ahead, angel. Rip ‘em off.” He practically snarls. And I do just that. I toss the torn article of clothing over my shoulder and marvel at his erect dick. I don’t go in for the prize though, I lick the juncture between his thigh and testicals. Dean moans loudly and arches his back, gripping the sheets tightly.  
“Cas, c’mon. Please.” I huff and kiss a spot further down the inside of his thigh. I lean my head up and look into his emerald green eyes, and lick the bottom of his shaft. Dean mumbles incoherently and pulls on my hair. I kiss the head of his cock, his hands urging me to take it all in my mouth. So that’s what I do. He chokes on a moan and bolts up.  
“Oh, my god. Cas! Son of a bitch! Yes!” I come up of briefly.  
“Hidden skills. You never know what else I might have up my sleeve, or down my pant’s perhaps.” I wink at him and take him all in my mouth again. I hollow my cheeks and slightly bob my head.  
“Oh, Cas. I can’t… I’m gonna-” And with an almost roar his cum is in my mouth, it tastes tangy yet sweet at the same time.  
“Cas, I need you. In me, now. Right now.”  
“So impatient, little hunter.” I trail my fingers back up his thighs when I stand up, I lift his legs up and place them on my shoulders.  
“Lube. Where is it?” Dean gestures to a drawer and I pull out the lubrication. “Condems?”  
“We don’t need one, baby. Angel, remember?”  
“Yes. I know.” I pour some of the lube onto my fingers and let some of it drip onto his stomach. I circle a finger around the pink puckered hole and lightly push one in, he hisses in pain so I stop it’s continued intersection.  
“Go, keep going.” I nod and push it in further, trying to find that bundle of nerves that will make him rocket back on my finger. I add another finger; twisting and pushing until I do find that one spot, and he does push back on my fingers with a loud moan. I scissor my fingers and push on that spot again. He moans louder and pushes back harder.  
“Now, Cas. Right the fuck now.” I nod and pull out my fingers. I rub some more lube onto my cock. I push the head into his ass, and at his pained face I stop.  
“Dean, am I hurting you?” He shakes his head but doesn't say anything. “You’re lying.” He just nods, so I cheat a little and put my ‘angel mojo’ on him, loosening him some more.I push in all the way. “Better?”  
“Better. Now move.” I pull out until only the head is in and push slowly back in. “Cock tease.”  
“I know.” I pull back out and push in harder, repeating the motion and speeding up each time.  
“Oh, Cas! CAS! Harder, Faster!” And I oblige. Within a few thrusts of his command his body becomes tense and his hot seed spreads over both his and my chests. And within a minute of that and continued thrusting, I cum as well. I roll off of him and to the side.  
“Did I… Did I do good?” I ask.  
“I forgot you’re a virgin. You did… wow. Amazing.” He rolls over and lays an arm over my stomach. “I love you, Castiel.”  
“I love you too, Dean. I’ll love you always. I’ll watch over you.” He smiles sleepily.  
“Tell me a story, angel.” I nod and try to think of a story.  
“There was once a man, a very beautiful and loving man,” He looks somewhat jealous at this. “Who gave his soul for his brothers life. This man’s soul was given to hell as penance for the deal. But then the angels heard of a holy man that had fallen, and the angels bombarded hell for this holy man. The angel who found this man gripped him tight and raised him from pederation. A loud and long, loving shout rang through hell of ‘The holy man is saved.’ It made an earthed angel of twenty years remember her roots. The angel gripped this man tight enough to leave his hand print on the man’s shoulder.” I move my hand over to the hand mark I left on him, but he doesn't make a move. He’s already fallen asleep. I remember a story brother Gabriel told me once.  
There was an angel who held a man’s hand in hell and said ‘Come’. Only to hold that same hand in purgatory and say ‘Go’. And on Earth the man will take the angels hand and whisper ‘Stay’.  
I wonder if it was anything like in his dream. 

ONE YEAR LATER.  
I sit in another sleazy hotel room, but that’s alright as long as Dean is here. It’s been a year since we first became a couple, and I’ve been so happy ever since. Dean walks in the door and plants a quick kiss on my lips.  
“Where’s Sam?” He asks.  
“He got his own room.” I just happen to leave out the part about Gabriel popping in our room accidentally, buck naked, looking for Sam. If I just happen to forget that part, I think he’ll forgive me.  
“Cas, I need to talk to you.” I feel a shard of fear stab through me.  
“About what? Did I do something?”  
“What? No, no. I, well, um.” Dean gets down on one knee in front of me and pulls out an FBI badge.  
“Castiel, the most beautiful and amazing angel of the garrison, will you marry me?”  
“Yes, yes! I’ll marry you!” I pull him up and kiss him hard. When I pull back I take the badge. ‘Agent Castiel Winchester’.  
“Cute. I love it. I love you, hunter.”  
“I love you too, angel.”


End file.
